Oh the Sacrifices One Makes!
by HermioneTwin
Summary: How can a hair growing hex, a pimple the size of a football and a tiny flask of bubbling liquid ever lead to Draco Malfoy's sudden declaration of love? The reason for this unforgivable behavior? Why, Hermione Granger of course!DMHG


**Disclaimer: Any settings, characters, ideas…well pretty much anything that you may recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling and a whole bunch of other various rich people. Don't sue me, please; I have nothing to give apart from a bag of Twizzlers and a half eaten bagel.**

**A/N: Hello my dears! Alright well I basically came up with this fic while brushing my teeth at 3 o'clock in the morning, so I do hope it makes sense considering the lack of sleep and the increasing sugar rush I'm getting from my bag of Twizzlers! Well, do hope you enjoy!**

**Love you guys, as always,**

**Jess :)**

"GRANGER!"

"WHAT?"

"I NEED THE BATHROOM!"

"SOD OFF MALFOY!"

"I SAID I NEED THE BATHROOM!"

"GET LOST!"

"DAMN IT GRANGER LET ME IN!"

"GO AWAY!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"UGH!" Hermione sighed in irritation before stomping over to the bathroom door and swinging it open with such force and viciousness Malfoy was surprised it didn't fall off of it's hinges.

"WHAT?" She yelled in a tone so intimidating that Draco suddenly found himself wishing that human beings had the capacity to melt into floor tiles.

He managed to recompose himself quickly enough though, setting his trademark smirk back into place before looking Hermione up and down.

He smiled.

She was wearing nothing more than a miniscule white cotton towel with the letters DM embroided on the top right corner (today was laundry day and Hermione had no other towel to wear.) her wild chocolate curls were dripping wet, her eyes her positively shooting daggers at him and…whoa! What the hell was that?

"Holy shit Granger is that a cantaloupe sticking out of your face?" Malfoy sneered staring pointedly at the humongous pimple on Hermione's left cheek.

"For your information," Hermione sniffed, " this," she said pointing to the pimple, "happens to be courtesy of that charming little hex you used on me earlier in the Great Hall." She said turning her back to the Slytherin prince to stare at her reflection in the enormous vanity mirror that was stationed half way between each door that lead to the practical little bathroom her and her co-Head shared.

"Oh that!" Malfoy exclaimed a smile widening on his self-pleased features as he recalled the little 'incident' from that previous lunchtime.

"But wait," he said confusion dawning on his pointed face, "that was a hair growing hex. How can that planet sticking out of the side of your face be my doing?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

" Well, according to Madame Pomphrey pimples, red blotches, boils, nausea and excessive head-aches are only some of the countless side-effects to that particular hex and I should consider myself lucky that this is all I got." Hermione answered pulling a face.

"Although I would have welcomed a head-ache with open arms compared to this thing," she muttered turning back to her frustrated reflection and staring with disgust at her disfigured face.

"No way! You're kidding!" Malfoy exclaimed cheerfully, cracking an evil smile. "I am _so_ gonna use this on Potty and Weasel!"

"No you won't," Hermione answered sharply applying some sickly yellow paste to the pimple in question.

Malfoy laughed.

"You honestly think that _you're_ going to stop me!" He scoffed incredulously.

"Yes," Hermione replied simply.

"And how, pray tell, do you intend on doing that my little know-it-all bookworm?" Malfoy asked, eyebrows disappearing beneath his hairline.

Hermione smirked.

"I took the liberty of looking the hex up in the library once Madame Pomphrey had fixed me up, and just so happens that I stumbled across the counter curse. Harry and Ron will know how to repel your precious little hex before you can even find them to use it in the first place." Hermione said with a self-satisfied smile, desperately trying to keep a straight face at the sight of Malfoy's fuming expression.

_Priceless._

"Bitch!" he spat.

"Bastard!" Hermione retorted coolly.

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock, clearly having been caught off guard.

"Since when do you swear little miss perfect?" He asked curiously.

"I don't," Hermione answered truthfully, "but if I'm going to have to live with a self absorbed arrogant git for the rest of the year, I'm going to have to learn to play by your rules, won't I?" she replied smugly.

"Makes sense," Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sucks though," he sighed, "I would've given my wand to see the boy wonder and Weasel-bee covered in ugly red blotches.

"You'd need your wand to cast the hex in the first place Malfoy," Hermione pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Not that wand Granger," Malfoy replied, a mad smirk growing at the look of disgust on Hermione's face.

"EWW! Malfoy! The images, the images!" Hermione yelled shielding her eyes and covering her ears, a huge grimace spreading across her lips.

Malfoy laughed.

"Come on Granger you know it wouldn't be _that_ bad," he grinned.

Hermione stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I've actually gotten some pretty good comments if you'd care to ask a few girls in person…

"Okay Malfoy, enough, I know that you are completely and totally in love with yourself but could we please change the subject to something other than your…thing?" Hermione asked, her cheeks starting to tinge red.

"As you wish," Malfoy shrugged, still grinning at Hermione's flustered face.

"What is this crap anyways?" Malfoy asked picking up the tube of yellow paste and staring at it curiously.

"Just some sort of cleansing thingy Madame Pomphrey gave me to clean my skin properly before applying the actual potion to heal the pimple," Hermione huffed, clearly not enjoying having the revolting paste smeared all over her cheek.

Malfoy squeezed a bit of the stuff onto his thumb and stared at it.

"When you tilt your head like this it kinda looks like cat crap, or maybe elephant hurl…actually it kinda reminds me of…"

"Okay Malfoy, not that I don't appreciate your opinion, but honestly I could do without," Hermione interjected quickly, before he had the time to mention what else it kinda reminded him of.

"Suite yourself," he grinned before smearing the stuff onto Hermione's nose.

"Gee thanks," she said dryly before subtly flicking a speck of the stuff onto Malfoy's chin.

"Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed angrily rubbing his chin fiercely.

"You asked for it!" Hermione replied, giggling as Malfoy's chin started to turn red, due to the excessive rubbing.

Hermione spared him one more glance before sighing and turning to resume her previous job. Face now squeaky clean, all Hermione had left to do was apply the actual potion.

She flinched looking down at the tiny flask of bubbling transparent liquid.

"What?" Malfoy asked curiously, having noticed the look of dread Hermione was giving the minute bottle.

She sighed again before uncorking the bottle and dipping a Q-tip in.

"This is _really_ gonna sting bad," Hermione muttered, eyeing the Q-tip disdainfully.

"Then why are you doing it?" Malfoy asked, thoroughly confused.

"If something is going to cause you pain, why would you do it?" He asked frowning.

Hermione smiled gently at his ignorance before swishing around to face the mirror and dabbing a bit of the potion onto the pimple. Her face twisted in pain for a few seconds and her eyes scrunched up, but seconds later it had completely vanished.

She opened her eyes and examined her complexion approvingly, giving it a quick nod before turning around once more to face Malfoy's puzzled expression.

"Because sometimes," Hermione said softly, "it's better to suffer a bit, to make just a little sacrifice, whether it's physical pain, mental sufferance or a blow to your pride, for just a bit, to gain better good afterwards. You eventually forget the pain, but the good that you got from it sticks with you forever."

Malfoy stayed motionless staring intently into Hermione's auburn eyes, completely lost in thought.

Finally Hermione sighed and turned on her heel before walking over to the bathroom door and grabbing the minute metal handle. Just before closing the door behind her, she spared one last glance at Malfoy and was surprised to see that he was positively smiling to himself. She shrugged it off and turned her back to him, bracing herself for the flight of stairs that led to her private dormitory.

"Hermione I love you!" Malfoy shouted suddenly from a few feet behind her.

Hermione froze.

"W-what was that?" she whispered slowly, turning on the spot to face Malfoy's radiant smile.

He smiled wickedly before striding over to her, swooping her into his arms and staring deep into her hazel eyes.

"My sacrifice." He whispered before kissing her with every once of passion he possessed.

**A/N: Sorry if Draco might have been a bit ooc, but no matter how I wrote it he always ended up that way:) Anywho, I really hope you liked it (my first one-shot ever, woo!) If you have the time could you pwease review –bats eyelashes and gives a puppy eye look- That would really mean a lot!**

**Well, ta my sweets! Jess :)**


End file.
